Enfys Nest
| aliases = | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = Antagonist Supporting character | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Vandor | associations = Cloud Riders | known relatives = | status = | born = 28 BBY | died = | 1st appearance = Solo: A Star Wars Story | final appearance = | actor = Erin Kellyman }} Enfys Nest is a fictional freedom fighter featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by actress Erin Kellyman, she first appeared in the 2018 feature film Solo: A Star Wars Story. Biography As an adult, Enfys Nest became the leader of the Cloud Riders - a band of pirates who also worked as freedom fighters, operating against the decadence of the Five Syndicates as well as elements of the First Galactic Empire. Enfys Nest encountered a group of bandits led by Tobias Beckett, who was stealing a cache of identichips from Dvorad on Hovun IV. The Cloud Riders wanted the chips as well, which resulted in a fire-fight between the two groups. Star Wars: Beckett 1 In 10 BBY, Enfys Nest and the Cloud Riders attacked a conveyex transport on the planet Vandor, which brought her once again into conflict with Tobias Beckett. Both side wanted to steal the highly valuable hyperdrive fuel called coaxium. Enfys' actions spoiled the job for Beckett, who lost two of his partners during the affair. Beckett and his gang regrouped and managed to steal a second load of coaxium, this time in unrefined form, from the mines of Kessel. The unrefined hyperfuel was highly unstable and needed to quickly be processed at the Bis Refinery on the planet Savareen. After the fuel was processed, Beckett and his crew planned to deliver it to Dryden Vos, but were once again ambushed by Enfys Nest and the Cloud-Riders, who had been tracking them since Vandor. One of Beckett's crew members, Han Solo, attempted to bluff that the Millennium Falcon was poised to dispatch the Cloud-Riders, only for its owner, Lando Calrissian, to flee the planet. After a confrontation, Nest revealed that the Cloud Riders were not "marauders" as Beckett had believed, but freedom fighters trying to stop crime syndicates and the Empire from gaining more power. Solo was sympathetic to her cause, and hatched a plan to double-cross Crimson Dawn for the coaxium. The Cloud Riders would then temporarily go into hiding and villagers would pose as the Cloud-Riders in order to lure away the Crimson Dawn's Hylobon Enforcers so Vos would be alone and easy to kill. Solo's plan worked and the Hylobon Enforcers disarmed the "Cloud-Riders", securing the coaxium vault. Before they could take the coaxium back to Vos, Nest and the real Cloud-Riders appeared in the encampment, ambushing and quickly defeating all of the guards. After the deaths of both Vos and Beckett, Solo handed the coaxium over to Nest, who stated that such a large quantity of the valuable material would help fund a rebellion against the Empire. She gave one of the vials of coaxium, offering Han a chance to join her movement, which he politely refused, leaving Savareen. Solo: A Star Wars Story Equipment * Electroripper staff: Enfys Nest used a staff weapon that generated a high-voltage energy ribbon that could electrocute opponents, incapacitating them, or even killing them. Notes & Trivia * See also Gallery Enfys Nest - Beckett 1.jpg Appearances |-|Films= * Solo: A Star Wars Story |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Solo: A Star Wars Story 2 * Solo: A Star Wars Story 3 * Star Wars: Beckett 1 |-|Novels= * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting characters